


[Podfic] Limbs and Outward Flourishes

by Shmaylor



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: After they return from their "honeymoon," Marcus tries not to let on to Stephen that he's jealous.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Limbs and Outward Flourishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179134) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



  
_cover art by[idellaphod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Limbs%20and%20Outward%20Flourishes.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Limbs and Outward Flourishes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/179134)

**Author:** [dreamlittleyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016! Huge thank you to idellaphod for not only creating the cover art and beta listening, but also for suggesting this story to me to record in the first place. This podfic couldn't have happened without you! 

**Length:** 8 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Limbs%20and%20Outward%20Flourishes.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Limbs%20and%20Outward%20Flourishes.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
